Once upon a december
by Lostsoul99
Summary: Anna has a dream about christmas. Sad i think. First song fic. Please read and let me know what you think! from Anistasia.


**_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings __Things I almost remember __And a song someone sings Once upon a December_**

Anna was more than thrilled. It was Christmas time and everyone in her house was getting ready for the wonderful party her parents would be hosting. "Anna, would you please just keep still." Tiana, Anna's mother scowled at her. Anna looked up at her mother grinning. "Sorry Mama." Anna said smiling sweetly. Tiana looked at her daughter happily as she watched Anna swish around in a lovely red dress. She then chuckled as she saw Anna's face wrinkle in disgust. "Mama, why can't I just wear my riding clothes?" Anna complained.  
"Because It isn't ladylike. Now come. Your uncle should be arriving shortly." Tiana said taking Anna's hand.  
Down in the main entrance, Anna waited for their guests. Then there was a light tap on the door suddenly, almost rhythm like. Anna's lips spread into a wide grin as she knew who it was. "Why, isn't it my darling little Anna." Uncle Ike said sweeping Anna into a giant hug. Anna looked out the door while still in Uncle Ike's arms and giggled. All the guest seemed to be arriving so fast.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm**_

"Now then Anna, how old are you?" Uncle Ike asked her while walking to the ball room.  
"Five." Anna said happily. "I'll be six in one month." "My your growing up fast." Uncle Ike beamed down at her. Anna smiled once more then ran off to find Velken.  
"Velken!" Anna called out to him. "What is it Anna?" Velken asked emerging from a crowd of people. "I was looking for you. I need someone to dance with." Velken frowned. "Anna, my dear little sister. Can you not find anyone else who will dance with you?" "Please Velken, just once. You promised"  
Velken sighed rubbing his temples. He remembered well enough he would dance with Anna, he just prayed she would forget.  
"Very well Anna." Velken smiled. He then took a dramatic bow to Anna saying, "May I have this dance my lady?" Anna curtsied to Velken replying, "You may"  
The two the went onto the ballroom floor twirling around to the music while laughing. While dancing, Anna couldn't help but notice all the beautiful women dancing with handsome men. They moved with such ease, and grace.

_**Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory... Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know Once upon a December**_

Anna and Velken finished dancing and ran to their parents. Anna jumped into her fathers lap happily not caring who he was talking to.  
"Why hello Anna, don't you look lovely this evening." Boris said smiling down at his daughter. "And don't you look handsome." Anna said smiling back at him. Boris chuckled and turned his attention to his guest. " Adam, this is Anna, my daughter." Boris said introducing Adam. Anna looked at him curiously. "Well, aren't you a lovely little girl." Adam said smiling at Anna. Anna shivered under his stare. His icy blue eyes looked cold, and unfriendly.  
"Anna, say hi." Boris whispered to her.  
"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you." Anna mumbled. She then quickly turned to her father trying to ignore the cold stare she felt creeping upon her back. "Papa, can we open presents?" Anna asked.  
"Not yet honey." Boris chuckled Suddenly a load crashing sound filled the hall instead of the sweet music. Gone was the music only to be replaced my screeching laughter. This laughter Anna knew only too well. Even being at a young age, she knew that vampires have just crashed the party. People began screaming and running around trying to find the safest exist. "ANNA!" Boris cried out for her as Anna was herded into the crowd. "Gotcha." Velken said grabbing Anna around the waist, making her scream. "Come on, we have to get to Father." "Velken let me down." Anna cried out. Velken quickly put her down and dragged her through the stampeding crowd. Anna looked around quickly to find Boris in the crowd. Velken however kept her running. "Stay here!" he said and shoved her into a hidden room behind a mirror only she and Velken knew about.  
"What about you?" Anna asked as tears rolled down her face.  
"I'm going to help Father. Anna, I beg of you, just stay here. I swear to you, everything will be fine." He hugged Anna quickly reassuring her and telling her it would be fine.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm**_

Anna listened to the fighting from out side and cringed. She wished she could see what was happening. But she promised Velken she would stay put. This promise was one she intended to keep. Anna tried blocking the noise out by thinking of the dancers she saw, and how her and Velken laughed earlier this evening.

**_Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory..._**

Finally all was silent. Anna quickly climbed out of the hidden door way and screamed. There, was Uncle Ike lying in a pool of blood, dead. Anna ran from the room crying and not paying attention to where she was going tripped. "Stupid damn rug!" Anna cried turning to kick it but stopped short in utter horror.  
"Mama?" There, pale as a fresh blanket of snow was Tiana. "Mama, can you hear me?" Anna asked crying, and shaking her mothers lifeless body. "You have to come back Mama. It's Christmas Eve! I got you a necklace. The diamond necklace you wanted! You can't wear it if your asleep Mama!" Anna cried harder now trying to awaken her mother. Now, Anna began to scream. Scream in horror, shock, but most of all, grief.  
"Anna?" A soft voice said.  
"Velken," Anna sniffled, "is that you"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Anna. I didn't want you to… I should of saved her. You shouldn't see this. Come. I'll take you to your room.  
"I don't wanna stay here anymore Velken." Anna cried shaking from fatigue and exhaustion from crying.  
"Where's Papa?" "I'm right here." Boris said shakily as he sadly looked down at his children. There was no more light in his eyes. Just anger, burning fiery anger. "What about Mama?" Anna asked trying to avoid Boris's stare.  
"I'll make sure she has a proper funeral. Top hat will make sure of that. However, I must go. I need to follow those vampires quickly. Children, look after one another. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise." Boris said.  
"You can promise a lot of things Papa. But there all empty promises." Anna whispered.  
"Anna, please. Stay strong. A princess, a worrier princess, never cries." Boris said lifting up Anna's chin." "And a King isn't supposed to cry either." Anna said reaching up a small hand and wiping away the tears that were on her fathers cheeks.  
"Papa, please stay. You and Velken are still alive. I don't want you to go to sleep forever too Papa!" Anna cried.  
Boris's eyes watered. He looked at his Velken and nodded his head. "I'll stay." Boris said hugging Anna. "I promise."

_**Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**_

Anna woke up crying. She looked out her window to see a full moon. The stars were out as well, shining it's diamond like light in the black darkness. Anna then got out of her bed and leaned against her window shoving it open. The wind began to blow what sounded like a female voice. It seemed to say, "I won't leave. I promise"  
"Mama?" Anna called out into the dark searching for the voice. "Mama? Are you there?" Anna waited for a reply but nothing came. She shut her window tight and climbed back into bed. What she didn't see though is a faint outline of a ghostly figure. A women with raven black hair. Which curled into beautiful ringlets cascading down to her shoulders. Her face as pale as the moon itself, but her eyes, a soft deep rich brown. Gazing at Anna's sleeping form.  
"I won't leave." She whispered again, "I promise." then vanished into the nights air. Leaving Anna to dream peacefully.

_**And a song someone sings Once upon a December**_


End file.
